With Love, Comes Fights
by sweetsouthernbell
Summary: Jack and Kate have one hell of a fight. JK.


**Title: **With Love, Comes Fights  
**Character(s)/Ship(s):** Jack/Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, Hurley  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summery:** Jack and Kate have one hell of a fight.  
**A/N:** Some people sleep at three in the morning, Melanie writes Jate. My first contribution to my Jate Month/NaNoWriMo. Post-captivity.

* * *

When Jack and Kate fight, the whole goddamn island knows. There's yelling and cursing and one of them ends up throwing something that has a sixty percent accuracy rate in hitting the other, followed by a period of silence no more then a couple hours and finally a make-up.

Last time they fought, Aaron cried. Last time, it was the middle of the night and everyone was awakened by it. Last time, not even Sawyer-- who always seemed to know exactly why they were fighting--could tell you what it was about.

Last time they fought, they didn't speak for three days.

On the morning of the fourth day, everyone in camp awoke to the sound of Jack and Kate at each other's throats. Apparently the trouble had started when they'd wanted water at the same time and with no one around to buffer, they'd held nothing back. The spat ended with Kate storming off into the jungle after swinging a punch at Jack. It missed, barely grazing his chin but she still tried to punch him.

Neither could be talked down, which was difficult since no one knew what started the fight. They knew Jack was a stuck up, spoiled prick that needed to get over his obsessive need to fix everyone. And Kate was a lying bitch who needed to make a smart decision for once in her fucking life. It was no surprise that his dad was a drunk either, with a son like Jack. The only shame in Kate's family was that her mother hadn't called the cops sooner, maybe then Kate would be where she belonged. Jack should've stayed with the Others since they seemed to understand his insanity better and Kate should've been kept in that cage, maybe then she'd feel at home. This circled back to the prick/bitch part of the argument and it naturally wasn't a good fight without several Sawyer, Ana, and Juliet references.

None of these things were what started the fight, unfortunately for everyone else. Waiting for the next explosion was hard on the nerves. Claire had already had a mini breakdown where she snapped at Charlie for breathing too loud. Something had to be done about this latest Jack and Kate fight before there was another fighting couple on everyone's hands.

The solution came from an emergency middle of the night meeting between a select few meaning Sayid, Sawyer, Claire, and Locke. Charlie and Hurley were keeping watch on the couple in question, just in case. No one wanted to test the theory of them being grateful for intervention without actually having the intervention planned.

Sawyer would nab Kate early the next morning and bring her to the caves and keep her there by any means necessary, even if he had to tie her down to something. Sayid and Hurley would do the same to Jack around noon. Once everyone was at the caves, they would force Jack and Kate to work out their problems, if not for the sake of their relationship, then for the sake of everyone's sanity.

"If there was ever something to ruin a girl's day..." Kate glared at Jack.

"What is she doing here?" Jack glared back.

"Look, Freckles. Doc. Do what you gotta to make up cause you two are driving the rest of us insane." Part A operational.

"Our fighting isn't any of your business, Sawyer."

"It is when you interrupt three nights of my sleep with it, Freckles."

That argument didn't have much effect on the couple, who stayed stubbornly quiet. Part B then.

"Dudes, you're not leaving here until you're made up."

Kate raised a curious eyebrow. Jack ran his hand over his fuzz. This was unsettling then. Part C; privacy.

"We'll be twenty yards into those trees," Sayid gestured to the tree patch by the entrance/exit to the caves. "We won't be able to hear you and we won't be watching but we'll know if you try to leave." When there were no objections or comments, the three conspirators retreated to their trees.

Kate waited a couple minutes before she smiled coyly. "You were right. They walked right into that."

Jack shrugged. "I was kind of hoping they weren't that guillable."

"Well, you're a good actor when you need to be, Jack."

"You're not that bad either, Kate. I really liked that you blamed my dad's alcoholism on me."

"You said I belonged in a cage, to be fair."

Jack matched her coy smile and nodded. "How long do you want to wait before 'making up'?"

Kate fiddled with his collar. "I think we can wait a while. I haven't had you all to myself for a really long time now." She tightened her grip on his collar and pulled him further into the caves.

* * *

_Commments are love._


End file.
